This Love
by Rosette-Christpher
Summary: Draco Malfoy. Você e essa sua mania de querer carne nova. Eu devia saber que isso aconteceria, não? Mas a esperança é um defeito que eu não posso evitar. E mesmo assim...um final feliz?


**Olá! o/**

**Já faz pelo menos um ano e meio que não ponho minhas patas por aqui D e acho que só algo tão extraordinário ou uma necessidade de sobrevivência (acho que o amigo secreto do forum Mundo dos Fics se encaixa nos dois) pra me trazer de volta do mundo dos mortos XD**

**Bem, aqui vai meu presente de amigo secreto pra Ayumi ou mais gentilmente conhecida como Demo \o/**

**Espero que goste do presente, foi feito com todo o carinho e todos os meus fios de cabelo XD**

* * *

**This Love**

Astoria Greengrass.

Se eu soubesse que tudo acabaria assim eu nem ao menos teria te levado àquela festa de final de ano boba na casa de Dafne.

Naquela época nós ainda estávamos "juntos" como sempre estivemos, mas tinha a Weasleyzinha.

Eu sabia que você gostava de "carne nova", mas não pensei que fosse tanto.

Vendo vocês agora na plataforma, deixando o pequeno Escórpio. Sinto uma raiva que eu mesma não posso explicar.

Eu que deveria estar ao seu lado.

Esse menino deveria ser o nosso filho, Draco.

Quem sabe ele poderia puxar você e ser assim mesmo. Loirinho, olhos claros. Mas quem sabe se ele não puxaria um pouco de nós dois?

Cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis?

O que você acha, Draco?

Vendo vocês assim, lado a lado, eu só posso lembrar o dia em que se conheceram. E pensar que foi tudo culpa minha, mesmo que involuntariamente.

Nós não estávamos bem naquela época, nós nunca estivemos, mas se ela não tivesse aparecido talvez eu tivesse me tornado a Senhora Malfoy, não teria?

Porque você sabe, Draco, que não havia ninguém mais fiel a você do que eu.

Ninguém.

Mas eu fiz o que fiz e estou pagando por isso.

Pagando pela burrice de chamá-lo para a casa de Dafne só porque eu estava entediada de ficar lá sozinha.

Pagando pela burrice de chamá-lo para aquela festa, achando que você não teria nada melhor para fazer. E nunca me arrependi tanto de ter acertado em alguma coisa na vida.

Lembro como se fosse hoje.

**o-o-o-o**

_Você chegou à casa de Dafne Greengrass mais parecendo um presente de natal de tão arrumado que estava ao lado dos seus pais. Eu sorri pra você como uma completa idiota e corri na sua direção. _

_Mas meu sorriso logo murchou quando notei que você cumprimentava alguém, e quando vi também aquele maldito sorrisinho, que você só guardava para a Weasleyzinha, surgir no seu rosto._

_Olhei para a mão que estava na sua e subi o olhar devagar. Mão, braço, uma alça fina de um vestido vermelho, algumas sardas e o rosto. Ela tinha os olhos azuis como os seus e era tão loira quanto você._

_Vocês juntos eram uma cópia perfeita dos seus pais. _

_Finalmente quando você me viu, eu sorri e acenei. Mas não passou disso, lembra? Você continuou conversando com a Greengrassinha._

_E, tolamente, só percebi o quanto o tinha perdido quando Dafne passou ao meu lado e sussurrou:_

_- Acho que o Malfoy gostou da minha irmãzinha, Pansy._

_Ela tinha o mesmo sorrisinho cínico de sempre, só que tinha um brilho nos olhos ao dizer aquilo que eu não gostei._

_- Não enche, Dafne._

_Foi o máximo que consegui responder antes de sair correndo dali. Eu não queria mais ser vista por você._

_A festa continuou sem que eu notasse. _

_As suas atenções continuaram nela durante todas as horas daquela festa. Enquanto eu, como uma criança que perde o brinquedo preferido, fiquei ao lado da lareira, agachada, observando as chamas crepitarem._

**o-o-o-o**

Depois daquele maldito dia você não parava de perseguir Dafne. Aonde quer que ela fosse, lá estava você.

E o assunto era sempre o mesmo: Astoria.

Astoria.

Astoria estivera bem debaixo dos nossos olhos e nós nem mesmo a percebemos.

Era irmã mais nova de Dafne e tinha quinze anos.

Mesmo depois que você descobriu isso, ainda sim continuava a perguntar a Dafne sobre a irmã e sempre que a menina se aproximava você saia.

Era bem típico de você, não era?

Essa brincadeira de gato e rato antes de dar o bote.

Você sempre procurava informações sobre suas "vítimas" antes de começar a agir.

Era sempre assim.

Acho que foi por isso que você não se interessou tanto por mim.

Eu cometi o erro de lhe dar todas as informações sobre mim, sem me importar com o depois.

Eu me oferecera como aliada, sem esperar nada em troca.

Pelo menos era o que eu pensava na época, mas com o passar do tempo, com os seus encontros com a Weasleyzinha e agora Astoria, eu via que só estava tentando enganar a mim mesma.

Nada em troca. Quase rio só de pensar em uma tolice como essa.

Depois de todo o trabalho que tive, de me arriscar por tantas vezes, a única coisa que eu queria, e achava que merecia, em troca era você.

Mas não basta querer, não é Malfoy?

Tem que merecer estar ao seu lado. Tem que se encaixar nas suas malditas preferências.

Eu teria que ser completamente doce, não tão completamente ingênua e bastante esperta.

Esperta eu sou, ou pelo menos achava que era, mas quisera eu ter as duas primeiras e tudo estaria resolvido.

**o-o-o-o**

_- Flores pra você, maninha. _

_Baixei o livro que estava lendo e vi Dafne entregar um buquê de rosas vermelhas a irmã mais nova e se sentar ao seu lado._

_- De quem? _

_- Me diga você._

_Logo a pirralha estava à procura do cartão, e quando o encontrou deixou que um gritinho escapasse._

_Fico me perguntando por que toda "boa" moça tem que ter uma reação dessas ao receber um buquê. Elas são tão previsíveis que tenho vontade de vomitar toda vez que vejo uma coisa assim._

_- É do Draco._

_Draco. Tanta intimidade assim. Senti meu estômago dar voltas._

_- E o que ele quer dessa vez? _

_Dafne parecia tão cansada quanto eu. Finalmente alguém mais reconhecia que os joguinhos de Draco só podiam empolgar "boas" moças como Astoria._

_Aquilo tudo era bem cansativo._

_Voltei a ler o livro, mas não deixei de ouvir a conversa._

_- Ele quer se encontrar comigo agora._

_- Ele quer é colocar você em apuros. Passe pra cá esse cartão._

_Alguns segundos de silencio se passaram e eu pude sentir meu peito apertar com isso. Eu tive vontade de jogar o livro pro alto e me juntar a elas. Mas eu não daria esse gostinho a pirralha, pouco me importava o que Malfoy queria com ela._

_- Malfoy andou bebendo muita cerveja amanteigada na última visita a Hogsmeade._

_Ouvi Dafne dizer e vi-a, por detrás do livro, entregando o cartão a irmã._

_- Não me importa o que você acha, eu vou._

_Típico. Boas moças sempre se arriscam para verem seu admirador._

_- O pescoço é seu._

_Pouco tempo depois ela sairia, Dafne subiria e eu seguiria a mais nova. _

_Você tinha marcado um encontro com ela fora da escola. Perto das estufas, pelo que li no cartão._

_Em tempos como aqueles fazer aquilo era o mesmo que arriscar o pescoço por pouca coisa, quase nada._

_Eu a segui e ela nem ao menos percebeu. _

_Pé ante pé eu a segui. Quando passamos pelos portões que davam para os jardins e seguimos para as estufas meu coração deu um salto._

_Você estava lá. Lindo. Parado ao lado da estufa onde tínhamos as aulas de Herbologia, aquele sorrisinho que você só guardava para elas no rosto._

_Vocês conversaram sobre alguma coisa que eu não pude entender bem do lugar em que estava._

_Mas eu não precisei escutar o que vocês diziam. Pelos sorrisos que ela dava e pelo desconcerto que eu via estampado no seu rosto, você estava se declarando pra ela._

_Eis uma coisa que eu nunca tive e nem terei em minha vida, Draco Malfoy: uma declaração amorosa sua._

_E acho que junto comigo eu posso incluir a Weasleyzinha, não?_

_Você só a "amou" porque queria atingir o Potter. Mas quando eles enfim se acertaram você a dispensou como faria com qualquer uma._

_Do mesmo jeito que fez comigo._

_Mas com Astoria as coisas pareciam diferentes, não?_

_Afinal, eu nunca vira aquele brilho nos seus olhos._

_Eu nunca vira aquele sorriso que você exibia agora que vocês estavam prestes a se beijar._

_E você nunca me abraçara daquele jeito. Como se o mundo fosse acabar ali mesmo._

_Ela ganhara você, não ganhara?_

_Ela o tinha como nenhuma outra._

_Sai dali antes que vocês se separassem._

_Em poucos minutos eu estava no dormitório, agarrada ao travesseiro e chorava mais uma vez por você._

**o-o-o-o**

Aquela descoberta doera e doeria por todos os anos que se seguiram.

Eu só queria saber de uma coisa.

Apenas uma.

Você se lembra de mim, Malfoy?

Lembra quem era a sua fiel companheira? Aquela que sempre esteve ao seu lado quando ninguém mais queria estar?

Aquela que daria a vida por você?

Mas isso não contava.

É claro que não contava.

Afinal era por ela que você seria capaz de dar a **sua **vida.

Você não costumava se importar com ninguém.

Tudo o que importava pra você era ser melhor do que Potter.

Vencer Potter.

Você nunca foi de se importar com ninguém.

Mas Astoria mudou isso, não mudou?

**o-o-o-o**

_Finalmente você conseguira colocar os Comensais dentro de Hogwarts._

_O estrago estava feito._

_Onde quer que fossemos teríamos o vislumbre de cadáveres. _

_Os gritos._

_Hogwarts a desmoronar com os golpes que acertavam as paredes._

_O lugar estava um verdadeiro inferno. Mas você não pôde se esquecer dela, pôde?_

_Mas o mais irônico de tudo aquilo foi justamente a quem você pediu ajuda para protegê-la._

_- Pansy?_

_Ouvir o meu nome sendo pronunciado por você fez com que eu me arrepiasse por completo. Há quanto tempo eu esperava por isso?_

_- Pode pedir, Draco. Peça qualquer coisa e eu farei. _

_Eu sorri. Mal podia conter a minha euforia com tudo aquilo._

_- Poderia tirar Astoria daqui?_

_Senti como se um balde de água fria caísse sobre mim. Então era isso. Em seguida eu não ouvi mais a sua voz, mas a dela._

_- Não, Draco. Eu vou ficar e lutar com você._

_- Nós já falamos sobre isso antes, não falamos?_

_Pela primeira vez eu via você preocupado com alguém. _

_- Mas eu quero ficar!_

_Foi então que o que eu não esperava aconteceu. Você a beijou. O mundo estava caindo a nossa volta. Pessoas morriam e você a beijou. Ficar ali observando vocês agirem como se nada estivesse acontecendo ou nada mais importasse além de vocês doía. _

_E doía muito mais do que qualquer maldição imperdoável._

_- Eu quero que vá com Pansy pra longe daqui, entendeu?_

_Vi-o segurar o seu rosto e senti meu sangue ferver. Eu queria matá-los._

_Mas eu queria, acima de tudo, estar no seu lugar, pirralha._

_- Mas, Draco..._

_Vi-o segurar seu rosto como se tivesse medo de que você se quebrasse e dei as costas para a cena. Não podia mais continuar observando aquilo._

_- Eu posso perder tudo hoje, mas não quero perder você, entendeu?_

_Draco Malfoy apaixonado parecia mais um trouxa, do que um bruxo de sangue nobre como o dele._

_E você fizera isso com Ele, pirralha, você o tinha nas mãos e nem ao menos sabia disso._

_Espiei por cima do ombro e os vi abraçados._

_Outro estrondo se seguiu a isso e o vi te abraçar mais forte ainda._

_- Pansy?_

_Draco havia parado ao meu lado e parecia mais aflito._

_- Sim?_

_Eu não me importava mais com nada. Sair viva dali, ou não com ela, já não me preocupava._

_- Tire Astoria daqui._

_- Certo. E quanto a você?_

_Olhei para ele e vislumbrei um brilho estranho. Não era de ganância como muitas vezes já vira. Segui seu olhar e vi que ele mantinha os olhos fixos na pirralha. Para quem quer que passasse ali eu serviria como o vislumbre perfeito de um candelabro._

_- Não se preocupe. Apenas tire ela daqui e eu estarei em divida com você pelo resto dos meus dias._

_- Certo. _

_Vi-o se aproximar dela e dar um último beijo antes de sair correndo por entre a fumaça que havia no lugar._

_- Pansy?_

_Se Draco não tivesse me pedido para tira-la dali, eu a mataria sem nem pensar duas vezes. _

_Isso se eu não soubesse que ele me odiaria pra sempre se fizesse aquilo. _

_Antes ter a gratidão dele do que seu ódio._

_- Que?_

_Comecei a caminhar. Eu conhecia, tão bem quanto ele, algumas passagens secretas do castelo._

_- Ele vai ficar bem, não vai?_

_- Draco sabe se cuidar. Não se preocupe._

_Abri a passagem e esperei que ela entrasse. A abertura se fechou logo que passamos._

**o-o-o-o**

Vocês nem ao menos sabem que estou aqui, não é?

Vendo vocês agora abraçados, enquanto observam o Expresso sair e fazer o mesmo caminho tão conhecido por todos nós é mesmo muito estranho.

Quando eu poderia imaginar Draco Malfoy como um pai caloroso?

Bem diferente do que Lucius fora?

O sorriso no rosto de Astoria só comprovava aquilo que eu já estava cansada de saber.

Vocês eram felizes.

Mesmo quando o vi encarar os Potter você não tinha aquele ódio no olhar. Foi quase como se eu visse dois amigos se encarando.

Era quase um pedido de desculpas silencioso.

Trocaram acenos de cabeça.

Os Potter se foram e vocês saíram dali apenas quando o Expresso não podia mais ser visto.

Eu fiquei observando o lugar vazio onde vocês haviam estado por todo aquele tempo.

Ainda podia sentir toda a felicidade de vocês ali.

Decidi que era hora de voltar pra casa.

Caminhei de volta a entrada da estação de Kings Cross e senti um calafrio percorrer todo o meu corpo.

Apertei o casaco, tentando me livrar daquela sensação, mas não adiantou.

Eu estava com uma sensação estranha, como se alguém me observasse.

Virei à procura de alguém, mas nada.

Continuei caminhando e parei apenas quando cheguei à porta da minha casa.

Eu estava morando entre os trouxas desde aquele dia em que eu recebera a noticia de que você seria pai.

**o-o-o-o**

_Eu tinha resolvido que passaria alguns dias em companhia de Dafne._

_Até hoje não entendo de onde partiu essa decisão suicida. Talvez da vontade de ter a companhia de alguém que não fossem os meus familiares, mesmo que esse alguém fosse irmã daquela que eu sabia que odiaria pelo resto da minha vida._

_Foi em uma manhã de dezembro fria que a noticia veio e caiu sobre mim como uma tempestade de neve._

_Eu estava no quarto lendo algum livro, do qual não me recordo o titulo, quando a porta fora aberta por Dafne sem a menor cerimônia._

_- E então o que era?_

_Perguntei sem tirar os olhos do livro._

_- Tenho que ir para a casa dos Malfoy visitar a minha irmã._

_Três anos depois da batalha em Hogwarts vocês tinham se casado. _

_Eu recebera o convite e respondera dizendo que não poderia ir, mas ainda assim compareci a cerimônia sem que vocês soubessem._

_Você estava lindo e parecia extremamente nervoso. E por mais que eu a odiasse, eu tinha que admitir que Astoria estava também._

_Vocês formavam um belo casal._

_Sai antes que a cerimônia terminasse e vocês percebessem minha presença._

_Dafne desde então costumava fazer visitas a mansão dos Malfoy. Mas nunca, em todo aquele tempo, eu a vira com tanta pressa._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- Escópio nasceu!_

_Deixei que o livro caísse das minhas mãos e pude observar apenas as costas de Dafne saindo do quarto._

_Draco era pai._

_O nome do menino tinha sido escolhido por Astoria e Draco quando ambos descobriram sobre a gravidez._

_Arrumei minhas malas, deixei uma carta para Dafne, e sai dali._

**o-o-o-o**

Senti um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo quando senti um peso em meu ombro.

Virei para dar uma ultima olhada e lá estava você.

- Pansy, você se lembra...

- Eu não esqueceria de você mesmo que se passassem cem anos, Draco.

Sorri.

- Você sumiu. Quando encontrei Astoria no castelo depois que tudo acabou ela disse que você tinha desaparecido.

- É, mas eu vi quando vocês se encontraram.

Ele me pareceu um pouco confuso. O rosto agora mais adulto, mostrava que Astoria havia conseguido tirar aquela sombra que sempre o rodeara.

- Draco, eu tenho que entrar.

- Certo, mas antes eu queria te dizer uma coisa.

Será que ele ainda sente alguma coisa? A pergunta certa, acho, será que algum dia ele sentiu alguma coisa?

Fiquei com raiva de mim mesma por pensar daquele jeito. Quase vinte anos haviam se passado e eu ainda tinha esperanças de um amor que não floresceu mesmo quando eu tive chance.

- Pois não.

- Obrigado.

- Como disse?

Olhei para ele e vi o mesmo brilho no olhar que ele reservava apenas para Astoria surgir.

- Obrigado. Eu disse a você que seria grato pelo resto dos meus dias se você salvasse Astoria, não disse?

Então ele lembrou.

- Sim. Disse sim.

- Então. Todos esses anos eu estive a sua procura pra agradecer por tê-la salvo.

- Ah, não tem o que agradecer. Precisando...

Virei na direção da porta. Coloquei a chave na maçaneta e a girei.

- Quer entrar?

Vi-o se aproximar e suspirei. Mais calafrios, mais esperanças infundadas. Mais raiva.

- Não, Astoria está me esperando.

Astoria.

Astoria.

Astoria.

Sempre ela.

Olhei para a mulher que o esperava alguns passos de distância e acenei quando ela me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Certo. Então até outro dia?

- Até.

Ele se aproximou mais e depositou um beijo em meu rosto, sussurrando logo em seguida:

- Obrigado mais uma vez, Pansy.

Sorri, vendo-o se afastar ao lado dela.

- De nada.

Respondi para mim mesma.

A essa altura eles não teriam escutado.

Entrei, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Depositei o casaco em cima da poltrona e com um aceno da varinha reacendi as chamas da lareira.

Alguma coisa dentro de mim dizia que era apenas aquilo que estava faltando.

Durante todos aqueles anos eu precisava apenas do "Obrigado" dele para ser feliz.

- Antes a gratidão de Draco Malfoy do que o seu ódio.

- Falando sozinha, amor?

Olhei para o rapaz que surgia logo atrás de mim. Cabelos negros, olhos claros.

- Apenas pensando alto.

Pedro. Sem ele eu não teria suportado tudo isso.

Ele entrou na minha vida pouco tempo depois que eu deixei Hogwarts.

Mas só agora, depois mais de dez anos, eu sentia que podia olhá-lo como ele merecia. Sem aquela sombra de Malfoy a me assombrar.

E só então eu percebi, que naquela tarde chuvosa ao invés de ouvir o agradecimento de Malfoy por ter salvo Astoria, deveria ser eu a agradecê-lo por permitir que Pedro entrasse na minha vida ao me deixar livre para viver a minha vida.

**Fim**


End file.
